User talk:Senshi-chan
Demon Hello Senshi. What would you Lag Demon look like? Lag Demon continue Hello again. I would need you to be more specific with this. Ill list what i need to know: #Is your Lag Demon male or female? #Does it have hair (and if so what kind of hairstyle and color)? #What kind of garments does it have? #Does it have any weapons? #How much taller than your character (like head taller and so on and so forth)? #Is its body fat, skinny, overly muscular, or what? #Does it wear any accessories, like necklaces and does it have anything like tattoos or scars? #What kind of green is its skin color? #Are its claws like animal or are they long as scissors or what? #Does it have anything like pointy ears, cat like eyes, horns etc.? #Do you want to add anything? Sorry if this is tiresome, but I need to know these things in order to make this character. Carabe197 (talk) 15:55, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Senshi, are you still useing that whale devil fruit? http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Kujira_Kujira_no_Mi,_Model:_Blue_Whale And if not, can I have them? P.s: I can help you find thouse songs you were looking for. So about that name Hey, so in a pipe dream of mine I'm going to publish the base idea on this blog as a story on not-this-site. So, Ms. Senshi X or Ms. X Senshi, what would your name as the Ultimate Samurai be? Totally wanna give you the option to give yourself a surname or first name before I come up with one for you. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 05:13, October 6, 2016 (UTC) : Alright, thanks a lot for the name Senshi. You have any more curiosities about the story hit me up. No spoilers though. : Regards, : That Guy that Says Things (talk) 06:14, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Heads up Hey Ms. Ultimate Samurai, you should probably check this out. User blog:Marcus Junior/Marc's Reformist Manifesto It would affect your work heavily if it goes thru and I don't know how vigilant you are here so y'know. I know you're good at noticing your talk page though. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) it will seem that you want nothing to do with me, however since you are a human and you have free will that is your choice, I've have done all i can to speak to you. however you have pointly shown you don't really care. there fore i am done. i am tired of being ignored for whatever you have against me, i anit gonna cry it is your loss. good luck with your life. sadly you want me no part of it. oh and just to be nice undead is normally on on the weekends just in case you care to know. good bye, and don't worry i will not bother you anymore nor will i talk to you if you come on.Caring16 (talk) 05:19, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Senshi You having two wikia accounts is really confusing. Anyway, we have a discord channel for SOF if you want to come join the community again. If you wanna talk about the who's there who's not before joining it you can add me at LVDoomien#3950 , or just contact me elsewhere. I'm sure some people would love to hear from you again. Best Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 23:30, September 6, 2019 (UTC)